


Cure

by Lina12many



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina12many/pseuds/Lina12many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

The biggest thing I learned from the end of the world is that, no matter what, chores still had to be done. Fang and I were working together, carrying large pieces of wood back and forth from the ground to the construction sites for the new houses. Since we had wings it was easier for us to carry supplies to the tree houses. That's right, i said wings. And if you didn't read the last eight books I'm not going to catch you up on the details.

By the 30th load of wood, even with my incredible strength, I was sweating hard and my muscles were begging for a break. i rolled my shoulders, trying to work out the knots. I heard Fang come up behind me and he rested his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him. His dark hair shadowed part of his face but I could easily make out his smile. Ever since he returned from Fang's Gang he had been more open with his expressions. One good thing that came out of that. "Hey," he said, "You ok."

I sighed and shrugged. "The world as we know it has ended. Mankind is pretty much extinct or going to be soon. We are stuck hiding in the middle of the forest rebuilding a bunch of tree houses which are supposed to house a bunch of 'genetically enhanced' people. Not to mention I'm supposed to lead them all as queen and am expected to have babies. So yeah, I'm doing great."

"It's better than being on the street," he commented.

"Yeah but at least there were people. I feel like...I lost. Like this was all a game they had me play and I lost and the whole world paid the price."

I ran my fingers along the edge of a piece of wood. Visions of imaginary and unimaginary people dying appeared in front of me. Jeb falling from a plane. The computer kid wandering in the desert. Kids everywhere catching this disease and dying horribly. I shuddered slightly and I knew Fang felt it. He rubbed his hands over my shoulders and I leaned into him, thankful for his support. The few months he had left had been hell. The times I had seen him I had wanted to kill him but after almost dying, all I cared about was that he was here and we were both safe.

"Max!" a voice shouted from the ground, breaking the tranquility of the moment.

I pulled away from Fang and stepped off of the platform, snapping my wings open to buffer my fall.

Angel stood below me, her small face smudged with dirt. She looked concerned and I dropped faster. "What's wrong?" I asked before I even hit the ground.

"We found something," she said, "Your mom told me to get you."

"Where is it?"

She pointed off into the trees and I leaped into the air. Even though my mom and a few other scientists here were adults, I was in charge of most of what happened around here. Part of it was that U had spent the majority of my life taking care of my flock, part of it was that I was the leader for years, and part of it was that the adults seemed set on me being the leader. That part I tried to ignore.

It was easy finding what Angel was talking about, there was a large group of people gathered around a large metal object. I touched down outside the circle. Most of them were kids. Except for my half sister Ella, every kid here was, as the scientists called it, 'genetically enhanced'. We usually just called ourselves mutant freaks.

The crowd parted as I walked toward the object. That was one good thing about being leader, I never had to push through crowds. I was kind of worried my crowd-pushing-through skills would diminish after a while.

My mom and a couple of other scientists were standing around the object. It was large, around 10 feet tall, and shaped like a giant pill. There was a door clearly visible on one side with a circular window. Inside the capsule was filled with a glowing, murky, green liquid. If there was anything inside I couldn't see it. "What is it?" I asked my mom.

She jumped, startled. "Max! Sorry, I didn't notice you were there," she gestured to a panel of buttons, "To answer your question, we don't know. We;ve been trying to open it for a while."

I turned to one of the kids closest to me. It was a girl, Sam I remembered. She was a human-deer hybrid and ont of the fastest of all of us. "Go get Nudge," I told her.

She nodded and bounded away. A few minutes later a shadow appeared overhead. The crowd moved so Nudge could touch down beside me. Since the apocalypse, she had seemed much happier. Probably because there were no more normal kids to compare herself to. "Can you unlock this?" I asked.

She reached out and touched the buttons. Slowly she pressed them in what seemed to be a random order. Finally the the were a few clicks and Nudge stepped back. The pod hissed and the door opened.

The green liquid gushed out of the container, causing the door to slam open. It started evaporating as soon as it touched it air. The gas burned my eyes and nose and I turned away, holding my breath. Eventually the air cleared and I turned back to the container. The liquid was completely gone, revealing an unconscious girl wrapped in perfectly white wings, and that was the only thing she was wearing.


End file.
